


ABC Prompt List

by richieblows



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe – Blind Date, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieblows/pseuds/richieblows
Summary: 26 Prompts A-Z of Reddie Drabbles
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. A is for Arranged Marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is an alpha that is being forced to marry an omega he's never met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [click here for my tumblr eeeek](https://itskitschyrichie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> send me requests! I think after this set of 26 I'm gonna go another round of prompts!

“I’m supposed to be getting married tomorrow you know,” Richie murmured, eyeing the pretty little thing that eagerly listened to him as he poured Richie another glass. “It’s absolutely dreadful, my entire life I’ve been molded to be the perfect alpha to mate with the most beautiful omega from a faraway land, yet here I am at a pub and it seems I must’ve already met him.” The young man nearly swooned, his face flushed and his pheromones gushing out so much it nearly made Richie wrinkle his nose.

“If I were the handsome omega prince that was to wed you tomorrow... why, I’d simply allow you to do whatever you’d like to me before the wedding. To show my allegiance to the crown, and the future king, of course…” he trailed off, his hand slipping to trail up Richie’s thigh. Richie chuckled and intertwined their hands, bringing the young man closer. 

“Have you got a room?”

“Why yes– if you’d follow me–”

“Prince Richard.”

Richie could feel his oncoming headache beginning sooner than he would like to admit. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, letting his head hang for a moment to gather his bearings. “The chaplain has found me yet again, has he not?” He turned to glare at Ben, who smiled and gave a curt bow. 

“Quite the night isn’t it? Seems it may be past your sleep schedule.” Ben hummed, nodding to the barmaid who was quick to bring him a drink.

“How right you are. I was just about to retire to my chambers with Stephen here,” Ben eyed the little omega, who was drunk and giggly and not understanding the seriousness of his offence.

“Stanley”

“Hush hush,” Richie mumbled, before turning to give Ben a look. 

“Your husband isn’t going to like this.” Ben murmured.

“Oh? You mean my little witch of a fiance? He isn’t going to like me sleeping around when he doesn’t even know where I am, or whomst I’m with? Give me a break, Ben. He’s nothing but a bed warmer and a hole.” Feeling the touch of a cold blade pressed against his neck was the last way he’d expected this night to end, he certainly didn’t think the little omega would’ve pulled anything on him. He must’ve been much more sober than he’d thought. 

“My prince Edward has more class and grace in a single strand of his hair than you do in this sack you call a body.” Stanley hissed, before shoving Richie hard against the table of the bar and taking a step beside Ben. Ben sighed heavily before giving Stanley a look.

“Have you been putting people up to seduce me and keep me from adultery?!” Richie snapped, to which Stanley snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“As much as I would love to take the credit for this, not quite.” Ben murmured, before smiling a little too brightly. “It wasn’t prince Edward, either. It was his mother.”

“His mother?”

“Yes,” Stanley hummed. “It seems that she’s not quite interested in having her son's future husband having any offspring with a barmaid or lowly omega peasants. It seems that her concerns were quite spot on though, I had you nearly humping my leg.” Ben laughed aloud at that, downing the rest of his drink before throwing an arm around Stanley. 

“He’s quite funny, isn’t he?”

Richie narrowed his eyes. 

No, he couldn’t say he could agree.

\---

The day of the wedding shouldn’t have felt as though it were shrouded in business contracts and meetings and continuous threats and reminders from his mother and father. It should have been the most beautiful moment of his life, where he was to marry someone he loved, or at least be able to see their face beforehand.

He was bathed and groomed and dressed by his small army of beta’s, who he’d coo and flirt with and ogle until they became all too eager to have their alone time with the prince. It was all too unfortunate that Stanley, the omega whore, was standing there hissing at them to clothe him faster.

That night had ended with Stanley forcibly removing him from the seedy pub like some sort of criminal, with Ben following them close behind and laughing the whole way back to the castle. His father had a long talk about responsibilities with him, while his mother told him the story of how she desperately didn’t want to marry his father but fell in love with him years and years down the road. 

It was hell. 

He lazily walked down the long aisle as he shrugged his black coat on, rolling his eyes as everyone stood to bow as he walked past. He stood beside the priest who gave him his blessing, to which they were ignored. He was going to go through with this wedding, but he was going to leave late into the night and enjoy disgusting alleytown bars with his friends until the sun came up, and make it hell for everyone in the kingdom. Especially his fiance.

He stood there impatiently, suddenly flushed with annoyance that all eyes were on him as they awaited the arrival of the omega. His mother and father sat at their respective place in the front, with their eyes never leaving their son– they were probably afraid he’d disappear if they blinked.

The sounds of the trumpets sang, signalling the arrival of his mate. Instruments began their delicate melody as the doors on the other end of the hall slowly began to creak open. Richie had expected a lithe man with a face cold as stone and as regal as his mother to stride out in blood red jewels and a delicate crown of gold along with a flowing gown that would make Richie’s heart clench. His posture pristine as he glided down the aisle to take Richie’s hand in marriage, and to silently accept all and any of Richard’s orders until death did they part. The thought made Richie’s chest puff up that much more, intent to at least make a good first impression for his broodmare.

As the thick wooden doors cracked open, the screams and wails broke out almost immediately. Rather than a beautifully long, dark gown and glistening red jewels, he saw an omega wearing what he would assume one of his stable boys would wear. A basic pair of tight white slacks with light blue accents. He wore ugly brown boots and a light blue tunic with deep blue and gold trim. He had to have been forced to wear make up, as black was stained around his angry, bloodshot eyes and faint blush was smeared on his cheeks. His arms were shackled with a loose gold chain, with sapphire jewels accentuating each cuff. The man was held by two armed guards which looked to be bruised and bleeding as he was dragged down the aisle, with everyone silently staring in shock and awe. 

He was dropped to Richards feet, panting hard and glaring up at him. “You’ve got some balls coming here as though you’re alright with an arranged marriage just so we keep the peace of our countries for another century– are you mad?!” Eddie snarled, standing up and getting into Richie’s face. Richie kept his face neutral, trying his best not to lash out at Eddie. Instead he calmly placed a hand on Eddie’s jaw and looked at his face in neck to check for any bruising. He looked exhausted, as though he wasn’t able to sleep through the night because he was too busy attempting to escape. His lip was split open and it seemed that his hands were cut up and bruised. He turned to look at the guards. 

“Why is he in chains? He’s no prisoner here.” One of the guards reluctantly removed his shackles, before quickly taking a step back. “Are you alright?” He asked softly.

Eddie looked down and rubbed at his wrists. “I refuse to be a bed warmer for a man without honor.” Eddie huffed.

“Who’s to say I’ve got no honor? We’ve just met.” Richie gave him a long look and decided that maybe an arranged marriage wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Because his was quite a pretty thing, and the way he licked at his lip told Richie that he might’ve been a little sly. He eyed Richie warily, as though he were finally giving him a good look and deciding that Richie wasn’t too bad on the eyes either.

“Will you honor me and not commit adulterous acts? Will you bend to my will? Will you fight for my honor until you must resort to blood sport? Will you not consider me to be a lowly omega and make me your equal? Your confidant?” He asked. Richie wasn’t quite listening after the word adultery was tossed around, so he decided to focus on Edwards features. He wasn’t quite regal and he certainly wasn’t put together and pristine as he thought he would’ve been, but he was an omega. He was a hole that Richie would fill and tame, and that might’ve just made this arrangement a bit more exciting. Eddie’s face pinkened when they made eye contact, and Richie couldn’t help but smile.

“You ask for a lot. Once we’re married we can discuss–” Richie stumbled backward as a fist collided with his eye. He slapped a hand over his face and yelped in surprise, feeling the stinging pain of being punched in his fucking eye left his blood nearly curdling from pure rage. “ _You little omegan whore!”_ He snarled.

He took a menacing step forward, gripping Edward by the neck and hauling him in front of the priest, his other hand still pressed firmly against his eye. “Get your hands off me!” Eddie shouted, clawing at Richie’s arm to no avail.

The priest looked at the two, before shakily grabbing his book and opening it as quickly as he could. “My— my prince... are you sure—“

“Marry us. _Now_.” 

He was going to kill this little fucking runt.


	2. B is for Blind Date AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind Date AU!  
> Ben sets Eddie up on a blind date with a guy that tutors him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [click here for my tumblr eeeek](https://itskitschyrichie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also send me requests I'm finally flowing creatively so send me prompts while you still can lol

“Okay so what’s he like?” Eddie asked eagerly as he rushed to take a seat beside Ben in class. Ben scratched the back of his head and laughed shyly. He was fucked; absolutely fucked.

“Uh, okay. So. He’s a pretty good height… and he’s fairly attractive. He likes music and talking and he really enjoys uh… coffee… and food...” He trailed off, but Eddie could already feel his heart strings pulling at the thought of Ben setting him up with one of his friends. Ben was a trustworthy, lifelong friend of Eddie’s. He was always there for him through everything, so it only made sense for them to go to university together.

“What’s his major? Is he one of your athletic friends? Does he like sunsets? Or going out to the park or running? Is he into exercising? Oh my god I want to know everything about him!”

Ben shook his head, laughing as Eddie tried to push for more. “He’s actually uh– he’s in one of my classes. I’ll text you where and when the date’s gonna be, I think it’s best to know as little about the person as possible so you can leave all that to the date, you know? I want you to really get excited for this! He’s really excited to meet you.” Eddie smiled and gave Ben a slap on the back. 

“I don’t need to know a thing about him– I’m sure he’s the best guy in the world because you want to introduce him to me!”

\---

“Okay so I need a favor.”

“Hold on.” Richie ran a hand through his hair, before dropping his pencil on his textbook and leaning back against his seat. “You want a favor from me, when I’m already tutoring you in biochem and organic reactions?” 

“I’ll owe you so much for this.” Ben pleaded, his eyes going wide when Richie snorted. 

“Are you paying me?”

“I’ll get you some weed.”

“I already have weed.”

“I’ll get you some adderall?”

“Adderall doesn’t do shit for me. I’m already prescribed, moron.”

“I’ll get you some shrooms.”

Richie paused for a moment, his eyes trained on his textbook for a while before he was sighing heavily and leaning back. “What do you want from me man, I want five grams.”

“Deal. Go on a blind date with my friend. He’s been single for awhile and I promised him I’d set him up on a date this Saturday but I completely forgot and I know that you’re never busy.” Richie glanced up at Ben and smiled a little weakly. 

“A dude?” Richie picked at the end of his eraser. “You want me to be gay, dude?”

“Five grams is like, fifty bucks dude.” Richie sat there quietly as Ben fidgeted in his seat. “He’s a really great guy, and you can just tell him you’re not interested afterward it’s not a big deal at all I swear.”

“Seven grams and pay for our dinner.”

“Deal!”

Ben was quick to shoot Eddie a text before Richie could have any kind of second thoughts. Up & Up Bar on Douglas Street at 7 PM this Saturday. 

\---

Eddie stepped into the dimly lit bar and looked around, stepping through and nodding along at the people who glanced at him. He sat at the bar and was greeted with a friendly bartender. He was quick to order a drink before shyly glancing around for a man with glasses and curly black hair. “You lookin’ for me, darlin?” Eddie swiveled around on his chair and was surprised to see a lanky man looking at him with an expression that already seemed forced. 

“Oh! Hi, you must be Richie.” He was definitely tall, Ben had said that. He had messy black curls and thick rimmed glasses. He was a little on the pale side, and looked like he would rather hide inside his room all day than go out and do things… he looked more like an edgy punk guy who tattoos people in seedy parties, not a sporty, bubbly guy that Eddie had expected. But, he was friends with Ben, so that had to mean something.

Richie smiled and sat beside him, shrugging off his coat and waving the bartender over. “Lucky Star for me. Neat please, and two shots of straight tequila, no chasers sweetheart.” the bartender left to make his drinks and leave the two in silence. When he came back, Richie took the two shots in quick succession, before turning to Eddie and leaning in a little close. “So now you’re two shots behind, babydoll. Keep that in mind yeah?” Eddie’s face flushed a little and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Um, how do you know Ben?” He asked.

“Oh we have a class together. Became so close or whatever, he’s really cool.” Richie took a long sip of his drink. Eddie smiled a little when Richie moved a little closer into his space. “You’ve got pretty eyes, anyone ever tell you that?” Eddie glanced up at him and bit at his lip, trying to hold in his giddiness. He hadn’t been on a date in so long, but Richie was already being so sweet with him. Or maybe his standards were like— so low. He ignored the way Richie’s hair was messy and he looked like he just got out of bed and the way that he talked about smoking weed and how Ben is buying him shrooms. He ignored the fact that the guy may have drank too much and maybe flirted with the girl who was making his drinks a little too obviously. It was hard to ignore, but he had to keep telling himself that Ben guaranteed that he was a good guy, and maybe this was just not his day. “So, I’ve got like two of these dudes at the party wanting to fight with me because one of their girlfriends said I was the hottest guy in the frat house right? And they’ve got me up against this wall and it’s so weird because no ones helping me out? And so I’m drunk and high off of my ass because one of my friends thought it’d be hilarious to slip me some ex, right? And—“ he continued to talk and talk and talk, and Eddie nodded along to whatever he was saying. He checked his phone, huffing a little when he realized it hadn’t even been an hour yet. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Richie asked. Eddie glanced up from his phone and smiled sheepishly at him, before tucking his phone away.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, to be honest, I get kind of awkward when I’m in places like this? I’d much rather have a drink and watch something at my place, you know? Somewhere more intimate where we can get to know each other better.” He winked at Eddie, who tried his best to hold in a laugh.

“And you’re not just trying to get me back to your place just so you could get me in bed right?” Eddie hummed, smiling when Richie’s cheeks pinkened. 

“No– that’s. Definitely not, I’m–” He fumbled over his words as he tried to think of what to say, choking up when Eddie put a hand on his thigh.

“Oh,” Eddie hummed again, leaning in a little closer. “That’s too bad. How about we go to mine then?”

Richie nodded dumbly, following behind Eddie as he made his way toward the door. Eddie may have thought the guy was a bit of an airhead, but maybe they’d be compatible in other ways.

\--

10:23 am Ben: hey! How did it go last night?

10:30 am Eddie: it was a little awkward at first but we ended up having a great time! He wants to take me out for coffee tomorrow! I was starting to think that this guy was a total sleazebag but the night ended really well and he was just so sweet!

10:33 am Ben: oh really? I’m so glad it worked out.  
\---

10:35 am Ben: soooooo. how did it go last night?

11:26 am Richie: Ben.

11:26 am Richie: You are God.

11:26 am Richie: No

11:26 am Richie: A saint

11:27 am Richie: he made me cum 4 times and I was crying afterwards man. He made me a bubble bath. 

11:29 am Ben: Jesus Richie I asked you to take him on a DATE not have sex with him! Wtf???

12:03 pm Richie: he was the one that seduced me UwU i didnt know what a subtop was until eds slapped me in the face

12:15 pm Richie: Ben?

12:23 pm Richie: Bennnnn

12:45 pm Richie: helllo?????


	3. C is for Celebrity AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for Celebrity AU
> 
> Richie is a photographer shooting for an actor/model that he has a small minuscule crush on because of some one night stand he happened to have with him back in college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [click here for my tumblr eeeek](https://itskitschyrichie.tumblr.com/)  
> assssssk me stuff bruthas

Richie’s hands fumbled with the camera for the third time that hour, nearly dropping it to the floor. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, he could afford thousands of cameras with the salary he was getting. But he really liked the one he had, so he’d like to keep it for as long as possible. He just needed to stop being so damn nervous.

Richie was nervous. He’d never felt this anxiety of shaky hands and sweaty palms and God he needed to pay someone to just fan him for the next eight fucking hours. All eyes were on him and not the model, which was obviously a bad sign. At this point the model wasn’t even modeling anymore, he was just standing there with the bright lights on him. “Um. Mr. Tozier? I’m gonna get my make up touched up, is that okay?” 

Richie groaned inwardly. “Yes of course.” The model walked off and Richie dropped his camera into the hands of his assistant, while the hundred or so people there continued to bustle around with clothes and make up and food. 

“What’s going on today Richie?” Beverly asked as she bumped him with her hip. She wore brown slacks and a matching brown blazer with an edgy neon orange tube top with a red design on the front. She should’ve been a model, not a manager. 

“The model.”

“He’s my model, is there a problem with him? Did you see the new movie that’s coming out soon? He’s one of the main characters– he’s incredible–”

“No. Yes. I’ve heard– Bev. Listen. I’m just in love with him that’s all.” Richie motioned for someone to bring him a chair. He dropped down onto a seat and held his head in his hands for a moment. He ripped off his headband that kept his hair out of his eyes and threw it aside, while Beverly crouched beside him. 

“You think he’s attractive? You’ve never had this problem before—“

“No, you don’t understand. I’m in love with that guy. We know each other.” Beverly perked up at that. 

“Oh? Spill the details please.”

Richie motioned for a water and downed it within seconds. They’d met in school, back when Richie was a shitty assistant with an attitude and a model on the side. He was pushed to model by his fashion obsessed friends, and it had made some money. But he didn’t enjoy being ogled at by others, preferring to only dress the way he wanted was also something he was fiercely particular about. His passion was being behind the camera, shooting beautiful people in beautiful clothes with intricate designs and colors. It was his livelihood, and he was good at it. He’d met Eddie during his time in college at a shitty bar and they ended up talking all through the night, with Eddie modeling for him and acting out scenes in his plays while Richie took thousands of pictures of him dressed up in everything Richie could find. They’d shared too many bottles of wine and too many kisses and intimate secrets. As cliche as it was, they fell asleep on his couch overlooking the New York City buildings and when Richie woke up, Eddie was gone. 

“That is like, really romantic.” Beverly mused, before sitting up and dragging Richie up with him. “He asked for you, not me.” 

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean, is that he asked if you’d take his picture. He specifically asked for Richie Tozier. I didn’t call you because you shoot for vogue or Versace or that it’ll boost my image or anything. That was only half of it.” She glanced at her phone and huffed. “Raining today, we have to cancel our outdoor shoot. It looks like you can have him all to yourself today.” Richie gazed up at Beverly and shook his head. 

“He’s– Bev. There’s a whole conflict of interest here. I don’t date the people I photograph. Plus, it’s Eddie fucking Kaspbrak we’re talking about. And I’m just.”

“Just you?”

“Exactly.”

Beverly looked around the room before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Look around, Rich. These people are here because they admire and believe in you. They respect you and know that you have the skills to make people shine. I think the only real problem is that you need to go and talk to him. You need to get to know him a little better, that’s all.” 

“You think that’ll help?” he asked.

“Of course! I’ll get him right now. We should take a break and just have a long chat.” Beverly left Richie to himself for a moment, lost in his anxiety induced thoughts of having to interact with Eddie again after all these years. It should’ve just been a silly one night thing that Richie forgot about the next day– but he couldn’t. There was something about Eddie that made Richie just feel so confused and unsure of himself. They’d had such an incredible night together– but it was like he was the only one who’d felt anything at all. 

When Eddie came out alone, Richie could already feel his heart skipping, or sprinting, he couldn’t quite tell. He felt light headed just being in his presence. It made him realize that he couldn’t care less that Eddie left him that night, that was years ago– he had to let it go and focus on trying to be his kind and charming self to at least get him to feel comfortable. “Hi Richie.”

“Oh, hey Eddie. Is there anything you think you might need to feel comfortable on the set? Or do you have any ideas that you want to try out? I feel like you and I aren't clicking well and I want to be able to make this easy and comfortable for you.” Eddie smiled and glanced back at the back drop he was supposed to be standing in front of.

“Well, if you really wouldn’t mind being so accommodating… I do have one request…” he trailed off, smiling when someone was quick to hand him a water and scurry by.

“Of course– anything. I want this to be as easy as possible for the both of us.”

“I only want to model in front of you. I don’t want anyone else here except us.” 

Richie couldn’t tell if his brain was short circuiting or if he really heard that correctly. He laughed it off and shook his head. “Why would you want something like that?”

“Well, I’m new to this modeling thing. I’m an actor, not a model. I feel more comfortable with only one set of eyes on me. I’d love to get hands on experience and I know you used to model before. Didn’t you say you wanted to make this easy and comfortable for me?” Eddie’s voice was soft but there was something underneath that made Richie tremble a little bit. 

“Okay. Um, alright. I can make it happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment or subscribe. the goal is to post one a day and I've already started on a lot of them so it shoudn't be too hard but comments motivate me a LOT


	4. D is for Doctor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes in for his usual check up and ends up dreading it more when he sees his new doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @itskitschyrichie if ya'll wanna follow me there u3u I post my prompts there before here by like three hours or a day sometimes lol (also sorry to the person that I told this was gonna be a demigod au.. it was supposed to be but I just didn't know how to write about that lol)

“Name?”

“Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“Time of appointment?”

“Eleven thirty.”

“What’s this for?”

“Physical.”

“If you could have a seat, the doctor will be right with you, okay?”

Eddie shuffled off to the side and into the waiting room, taking his sime to sit in a corner away from anyone he deemed sickly. He didn’t want to be here, no. He never wanted to be here. The doctor’s office was the last place a hypochondriac with a side of germ freak wanted to be. How often did they actually disinfect waiting rooms? People sat there with colds and other various diseases that stick to objects for days, weeks, possibly months. He should’ve worn gloves and a mask, you could never be too careful–

“Kaspbrak?” Eddie perked up and saw a gentle looking nurse smiling at him. “We’re ready for you.” Eddie scrambled up and followed her inside to get his weight and measurements taken. “So,” she hummed as she took his temperature. “After this I’ll take you back to a room and you’ll change, okay?” Eddie nodded, sticking his tongue out for her to look inside his mouth. 

She finished her basic check ups and took him to a room. “I disinfected it just how you like,” she whispered, and for that Eddie cracked a smile. He was used to doctors and nurses treating him as abnormal for being particular about which room he was in and what he needed to be disinfected. But sometimes they were incredibly accommodating. But that didn’t mean Eddie could completely trust her. He slipped inside and hung his bag up on a coat rack before neatly placing his clothes and shoes on the table (after disinfecting it himself). He slipped on the gown and sat up on the medical bench to wait. 

A quiet knock sounded against the door, but before Eddie could say anything the door was already opening. The doctor walked by Eddie and went straight to his computer. “Alrighty Kaspbrak, what seems to be the problem today? I heard from Myra that you’re in for…” he squinted as he looked at the bright screen. “Physical? Okay, cool.” He turned to look at Eddie, who’s anxiety had already tipped past the normal scale. “Shit.”

“Oh.” was all Eddie could say. He couldn’t even begin to process why God had decided to fuck him like this. Out of all the doctors, out of all the days, times, and schedules that Eddie could’ve chosen, it had to have aligned with his. Of course it did, Eddie thought, of course. Because this is what happens when you don’t go to church when you promise to. God decides to pull pranks on you because you avoided church to get fucked in the ass. 

Just. Perfect.

Richie sat down on the chair in front of Eddie, smiling up at him with eyes that looked nothing but friendly, but Eddie knew just how dangerous a friendly face was. “So, Eds. It says you requested a prostate exam? Why are you getting a prostate exam? Aren’t you supposed to be on the older side to get one of these?”

“Well my uh, my bloodline is unlucky with them so.”  _ As a doctor, aren’t you supposed to not question this? _

“Oh, okay. Any changes to your medical history? Any changes in jobs, home life… relationships?”

“No, no, nope. Everything is the same as it always is.” Eddie looked away when Richie pulled off his glasses and tucked them inside his coat. He felt vulnerable, wearing nothing but underwear and a thin gown while Richie stared him down. 

“Are you sure? I hope you’re not lying to your doctor, Edward. You sure you don’t have anything going on in your love life?” Richie couldn’t help the smile he was giving Eddie, and Eddie couldn’t help but hate it. 

“Nothing that's important anyway.” Eddie mumbled, and Richie slapped a hand over his chest and groaned.

“Eddie! You wound me! A passionate one night stand is something your doctor should know about.” Eddie ignored him. “You’re really no fun, are you?” He wasn’t given a response. “Fine, Mr. Kaspbrak. Any changes in allergies?”

“No.”

“Any recent surgeries?”

“No.”

“Any changes in medication?”

“No.”

“You know you could’ve just sent me a text, this is kind of a surprise don’t you think?”

Eddie groaned. “You think I still have your number?” He asked, hopping off the counter and glaring up at Richie who nodded along.

“I mean, a young doctor that you had a one night stand with and ran out on even though he has a pretty nice PhD? I would assume you’d keep it tucked away nice and safe in case you needed another house visit.” 

“A PhD doesn’t even mean anything.”

“See, Eddie? This is what I like about you– it’s like you say everything I’m thinking.” Richie leaned in a touch too close and Eddie could already feel himself getting flustered. Don’t get him wrong. He liked Richie’s face, his personality, the fact that he had an incredibly well paying job and brains was an incredible plus. 

“Yeah? Well then I guess we should get this physical over with then, now shouldn’t we?” Richie’s eyes met Eddie’s. His gaze looked tired, and obviously annoyed. But what did Eddie expect? He rushed out of Richie’s apartment without even saying goodbye, and Richie had thought they’d hit it off pretty well. Eddie wasn’t even bothering to give him an explanation.

Richie sighed again. “Fine, Eddie. Whatever you want.” He stood in front of him again and was quick to check visuals. He looked at his head, then his eyes, ears, throat, chest and abdomen. They did some quick stretches in relative silence, with Richie asking Eddie how he felt every so often. “How are your heats treating you?”

“Fine.”

“Your suppressants are working well?”

“Well enough.” 

“Alright, if we could finish with the prostate exam then we’re all set.”

Eddie’s eyes ficked up to look at Richie, who had moved to the sink to wash his hands. He was quick to remove his lab coat and roll up his sleeves before he was slipping on some gloves. “Shouldn’t an alpha– shouldn’t someone else be doing this?” Eddie asked, though he was slowly fumbling to remove his underwear anyway. 

Richie rolled his eyes. “Eddie, we may have fucked once before but I’m a professional. This is the last thing I need to check off the box so we know you’re completely healthy.” He stood in front of Eddie now, a smile on his face that was anything but friendly. “If you’d like a new doctor I could leave and ask Doctor Marsh to fill in for me, she’s nice and thorough. But she’s an alpha as well. We don’t have any omega doctors here unfortunately.” 

“Let’s just be quick then.” Eddie turned around to face the examination table. He planted his hands at the edge of the table and bent slightly, waiting for Richie to begin. When Richie just stood there, he turned and gave him a glare. 

“As sexy as you look right now, I’m afraid that’s not how I do this exam. Get up on the bench and lay on your side.” Eddie sat up on the bench and turned his back to Richie, sucking in a breath when one of his hands planted itself on his knee. 

“What’re you doing!” Eddie yelped as Richie pushed one of his legs forward. 

“I need you to lie on your side with one leg up please. It’s the easiest position to feel for your prostate.” Eddie was beginning to realize that maybe he was the only one expecting something. He lifted his leg to the side, hitching a breath when a cold, wet finger was pressed against his hole. “Sorry, I know you hate when it’s cold.”

“How would you know?” He tried to keep himself relaxed as Richie teased his finger against his hole, pressing in just slightly before moving away. 

“We may have had just one night together but I don’t think either of us slept until five in the morning, Ed’s.” He slipped his finger inside in one quick movement, his other hand keeping Eddie’s leg up to keep him from squirming. Eddie tried biting back his quiet gasps and shaky breaths as Richie poked and prodded against his prostate relentlessly. He could feel his cock perking up at the desperately needed intrusion and he could already feel himself shaking for more. 

He used a dating app once to meet Richie and then never again. That had been a month ago. A month without sex, a month without carelessly throwing himself into an alphas arms and getting fucked until he saw stars. A month without having an intellectual conversation with someone he was also sexually attracted to. A month wondering about what ifs. “Uh—“ in his daze, Eddie didn’t notice the empty feeling when Richie removed his finger. He turned his head to look at Richie, who was backing further away from him.

“Heat— preheat.” Richie mumbled as he struggled to remove his gloves. He threw them away and scrambled to look through the drawers for any type of suppressants. It was hard to keep his eyes away from Eddie, who’s gaze was clouding over faster than Richie thought it would. His pheromones were seeping out of him in waves, and Richie was already dizzy with the scent. He was quick to find the first suppressant he could and stab himself with it, trying to focus himself back in as Eddie struggled to pull up his underwear. “I don’t think you’re safe to go home alone.. Eddie.” Richie stammered.

Eddie fumbled with the gown, dropping it to the floor and moving to grab his shirt. “Won’t you take me home, Doctor?” He asked softly.

“I, thats… I’m your doctor so that’s probably not appropriate.” 

“I think you’re a little more than just my doctor, don’t you think?” Eddie asked. And Richie could already feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest. It was everything he’d wanted to hear, but not when Eddie wasn’t in his right mind.

“I need to tell Beverly I’m going home.” He mumbled. And Eddie nodded along, leaning into his space and smiling hopefully. 

“I’ll wait here… you’ll be quick right?”

“Yeah. Of course. I uh. I’ll be right back.” He rushed out the door, leaving Eddie alone in nothing but his shirt and underwear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll are enjoying these!


	5. E is for Enemies AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory: eddie and richie live in these college apartments and they live right next to each other and richie is really loud and gets under eddie’s skin so eddie is constantly cutting their power and pissing richie off. One day eddie is stressed bc his ex-bf (bowers) is coming over again to harass him and richie ends up being over at eddie’s house yelling at him which turns into eddie telling henry that this is his boyfriend (there isn’t any physical abuse in this, but henry is henry ofc).

“Kaspbrak!” Richie pounded his fist against the door, but he was ignored. “Kaspbrak–” the door was thrown open and Richie was yanked inside, before the door was being slammed and locked tight.

“What the  _ fuck _ do you want, dipshit?” Eddie hissed. “What is it that you need that is  _ so _ life or death that you couldn’t wait for me to answer later?”

“Well–  _ clearly _ you were home. And you look pretty put together, are you going on a date or something? Does anyone actually like you enough to bother–”

Eddie could already feel the beginnings of a migraine teasing the back of his skull. He didn’t know whether to punch Richie and tell the landlords it was definitely in defense because of a home invasion, or if he should just throw Richie off the side of the balcony and claim mental stress took over. “I don’t have time for you today.”

“You make it sound like I’m just waiting for you to give me attention.” Richie shook his head. “I know you’ve been fucking with my parties. I don’t see you coming in or out but I know you’re the one that fucks with  _ everything _ .”

“Well maybe if you weren’t so drunk or high all the time, then maybe you’d actually start paying attention to how loud your parties are and how distracting they can be!” Eddie snapped. He felt his phone ringing in his pocket, but elected to ignore it, he was finally able to let off some steam. “You can be so fucking– so  _ annoying, _ all you do is set the volume on max and just ignore me when I ask you to turn it down a tiny bit!” after his phone rang out for the third time, he pulled it out and he could already feel his body shaking from the nerves. “You need to leave.” He grabbed Richie by the arm, trying to drag him toward the door with all the strength he had. He didn’t expect Richie to resist as much as he was. 

“Dude– what the fuck–”

“Seriously Richie– you need to go!” As soon as Eddie grabbed the door handle, he heard a knock at the door. He took a step back and grabbed Richie again. “You need to hide somewhere.” He whispered. 

Richie pulled his hand back and glared. “Why? Is it your mom?”

Eddie grabbed Richie by his collar and desperately tried bringing him to his eye level. “It’s my  _ psycho _ ex-boyfriend and I’d rather not be another missing person report.” He shoved Richie back and pushed him toward the kitchen. “Please stay here. Please.” he turned and rushed back to the door and slowly opened it just a crack. A hand gripped the edge of the door and pushed it open completely, making Eddie flinch. “Hi, Henry…”

“Hey.” they were silent for a long moment, with Eddie keeping himself in front of the door to not let Henry shove inside. “Why have you been ignoring my texts? You know I’ve been trying to get a hold of you.” 

“I’ve just been busy, that’s all. And I don’t think it’s really healthy to prioritize an ex when I’m busy with school–”

“–I hate when you call me an ex.” Henry interrupted. “It’s bullshit–” he put his hands up to try and relax, “okay. That’s why I’m here to fucking talk, you know? I don’t get why we even broke up in the first place. You said it was because of this– this long distance bullshit but I ended up transferring over here and you still don’t want to get back together? What the fuck gives?”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable talking about that face to face–”

“I don’t understand why there even needs to be a conversation in the first place. We clicked well and then you just disappeared for no fucking reason, Eddie!” He snapped. “You didn’t even give me time to fucking process it– and then I try and make it work by coming all the way fucking here to major in some  _ horseshit _ and you–”

Eddie took an immediate step back when Henry moved toward him, but his back was pressing against a chest, and he was glancing up to see Richie staring Henry down. “Who’s this, Eds?” Richie hummed, one hand gripping the front door while the other moved to intertwine with Eddie’s own. 

“Um– Henry… this is– uh,” he didn’t know what to say. He was already beginning to feel his lungs failing him, and the pure rage already twitching on Henry’s face was enough to have tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked them back, trying to calm himself down before he began to speak again. 

“I’m the boyfriend.” Richie said, outstretching his hand and smiling when Henry gave him a firm handshake. “You must be the uh, old boyfriend? Do you wanna come in?” He opened the door all the way, grabbing Eddie by his hip to pull him aside.

Henry made his way inside, looking around the livingroom and then turning to face the pair. “This is all of Eddie’s stuff. Did he pick you up off the street?” He snorted, rolling his eyes when Eddie looked away.

“I was actually his neighbor for awhile. I kept coming over all the time and he eventually just asked if I wanted to move in. My lease is up next month.” Richie planted a soft kiss against Eddie’s temple, his hands wrapping around him from behind. “Hey,” Eddie turned to look at him, surprised to see Richie’s smiling face gazing at him. Richie quickly pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before he made his way into the kitchen. “Want some coffee, man?” 

“No. I think I should leave, actually.” Henry muttered, walking by Eddie and opening the door. “Eddie, let’s have dinner sometime so we can talk.” Before Eddie could decline, Henry was stalking off. 

Richie sat on Eddie’s couch and smiled. “So, how would you like to thank me?” Richie asked, kicking his legs up on the coffee table and letting his hands pillow his head. 

“Thank you?” Eddie turned to look at Richie, his eyes nearly bursting into flames. “When are you going to move in, douchebag? Because he isn’t going to give up  _ that _ easily.” Eddie moved to drop onto the couch beside him, sighing quietly. “He doesn’t stop. He refuses to stop until I crack and just start dating him again.”

“My lease is up in a month.” Richie murmured, glancing over at Eddie. “Let me crash here for awhile. I’ll split rent with you.”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

“You need me as much as I need you. Actually,” Richie leaned into Eddie’s space, smiling all too kindly. “You need me way more, if you want that guy to think you have a boyfriend.”

“So what, Richie?” He stood up from his spot on the couch. “Are you gonna go shopping with me for groceries? Are you gonna sleep in my bed with me? Just how far are you willing to go just so you can split rent with me and crash here?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes. It’s a business transaction. Cheaper rent for me, fake loving boyfriend for you.” 

Eddie stood there for a while, his arms crossed as he thought about the pros and cons of their situation. If Richie left, Henry would definitely be back to harass Eddie. If Richie were here, Henry would be blocked from having any sort of conversation that pertained to their past relationship because he had Richie. “Fine. We’ll see how this works out.”

“Fuck yes!” He threw his arms up in the air and did a little cheer. This was gonna be perfect for both of them.


	6. F is for Forbidden Love AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory: richie is dead, eddie is distraight. Eddie uses this AI company to get him back in some spur of the moment super drunk decision. They send him an AI that looks exactly like Richie from head to toe all the way down to the details. It scares the shit out of Eddie.

When Richie opened his eyes, he couldn’t exactly describe how he felt. He wanted to, sure, but he couldn’t quite grasp a word that could explain what waking up felt like. He felt refreshed maybe, or maybe a little tired. Like if he had the option he could go back to sleep, but he felt like maybe he shouldn’t. Everything felt like a dream, he couldn’t remember where he was or why he was there, but there he was. He looked down at the man before him, with bloodshot eyes and tears now freely spilling from them as he stepped away from Richie until his back hit the counter. His counter? Their counter, Richie thought. Why did he seem so afraid? Richie wanted to move but, he didn’t feel like it was a good idea, nor did he feel like it was possible. The man screamed and yelled and slumped the floor, hiding his face between his legs and openly sobbing now. Richie wanted to ask if he was alright, or if there was anything he needed. But he couldn’t quite hear the man's screams, everything was silent, and he didn’t feel like he was able to speak either. He couldn’t quite explain these feelings he was having, but he supposed that he would have to wait until the man stopped whatever he was doing. It took five minutes too long, until Richie’s vision blacked out.

When his vision was brought back to life, he felt better, he thought. He could finally look around, rather than straight ahead, and he could feel the temperature of the room. Rather than feeling half awake, he felt more complete. He stretched a little bit, finding relief in being able to move around now. When he turned around, he saw the young man again. His cheeks were stained with tears, and a small SD card held tight in his hands. “Hello.” Richie murmured, but the young man held his hand up quickly. 

“Don’t speak to me. I’m not ready for that.” He sounded broken, Richie really didn’t know what to do to make him feel better, so he stayed quiet. “Turn back around, I’m not done.” Richie quickly turned his back to the man, keeping his eyes trained forward as he poked and prodded at Richie’s back. When he’d found what he was looking for, Richie’s eyes were quick to go black again. He could feel something buzzing within himself, and quick flashes of photos, videos,  _ memories, _ ran through his mind as though he were finally remembering things that were locked away from his brain. He was finally beginning to remember who he was, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by it all, but he felt stuck looking through everything. There was so much to go through, but then he was back inside that small kitchen, familiar with everything down to the spices. He turned to look at Eddie suddenly, who took a surprised step back when Richie looked him in the eye.

“Are you uh,” Richie didn’t know what to say. He’d never felt this awkward before in his life. One moment he was working, and then the next he was at home with Eddie shaking in front of him. Had he done something? God– if he was blacking out like this he might have to go to a psych ward. Eddie was obviously crying before he got here, and the tears started welling up in his eyes again. “Shit– Eddie, I really don’t know how to make you feel better… You’re kinda scaring the shit out of me… Did I do something–”

“I just missed you,” he whispered, continuing to move away from Richie until his back was hitting a wall and he was barely able to stand on his own. Richie moved to hold him up, his arms wrapping around Eddie as if on instinct. 

“What do you mean, baby?” He peppered kisses along Eddie’s cheeks, leaning down on his knees to give him just the right amount of love. “I’m here, it’s okay. Wanna lay down? I could make you something if you want… I don’t want you being upset.” Eddie nodded and slowly made his way toward the livingroom. He laid down on the couch and gave a wry smile when Richie kissed him right along his jaw before Richie left to make Eddie something sweet. “I’m gonna whip up those apple crisps you like, how about that?” He called from the kitchen as he dug around in their fridge. “Maybe I’ll make us some sangria too, looks like we might need some of that–” He closed the fridge, jumping when Eddie was standing by him. “Holy shit–” 

“I don’t need food,” Eddie moved into his space, smiling through the tears when Richie’s breath hitched a little bit. “I just need you, okay?” Richie nodded and scooped Eddie up into his arms, peppering him with kisses as Eddie laughed and gasped through his tears that continued to spill. But Richie was ready to spend the rest of his life making sure that Eddie never felt that way again.

\--

It was three months in since that weird incident, Richie had to guess. Everything was going so well. Eddie brought their friends over, although everyone was wary of him and it made him feel a little awkward. But after awhile, they started laughing along with his crude jokes and he didn’t feel like the outcast anymore. He felt home again. He’d gotten a new job, and he was doing really well. He was making new friends and making Eddie as happy as he could, but there were always hiccups. When he came home one night Eddie was laying in their living room with countless bottles of alcohol on the ground, staining the carpet. 

“Eds?”

_ “What the fuck do you want?”  _ Eddie groaned. He sat up and threw his empty wine bottle aside. Richie moved into Eddie’s view, takeout and flowers in his hands.

“What the fuck is going on?” He asked, freezing in place when Eddie moved back from him. He looked scared, and Richie had no idea why. What was making him scared? 

“You’re not him.”

“What?”

“You. Are  _ not.  _ My Richie.” He covered his face in his hands and sobbed openly now. As if everything was falling apart around him. He staggered up from his place on the floor and stumbled into the kitchen, with Richie following behind. 

He put the flowers and food on the counter and crossed his arms. “I am your Richie–”

“–you’re  _ not–” _

“Yes I  _ am _ Eddie. You’re scaring the shit out of me– you don’t think  _ I’m  _ real?” He paced through the kitchen, a hand running through his hair? “You don’t think I know us? I  _ know _ us, Eddie. I fucking  _ know _ you. I’ve been with you since I could fucking breathe.”

“No you haven’t!” Eddie snapped, Richie was convinced Eddie was going absolutely crazy. “He’s dead and all you have is his fucking face and his memories!” Richie could feel his temper rising, he knew he couldn’t get mad at Eddie, but everything he was saying didn’t make any fucking sense. “But I don’t love you like I love him!”

So their first fight had ended in a way that Richie wished he could take back. A lot of it came from Eddie explaining that Richie wasn’t real, he wasn’t the  _ real _ Richie– which obviously pissed him off because of course he is? Who the fuck was he if not himself? And in a sudden burst of anger he was denting their fridge with his fist, shocking them both. “Holy shit.” Richie took a step away from Eddie, his eyes transfixed on his hand and then at the nasty dent in their fridge. “Did I just– why didn’t that hurt?”

It had ended with Eddie weakly being pulled along toward their bedroom and Richie tucking him into bed, playing with his hair until he fell asleep. He slept on the couch and didn’t say a word until Eddie woke up the next day and quietly ran a hand over Richie’s when they were in the kitchen together. Richie looked down at his hand, which was purpled with bruising. He was real.

\--

It happened again.

Eddie was so tight around him, he felt lightheaded as he fucked in nice and slow. Eddie was squirming underneath him, praising Richie and scratching at his skin and crying out when Richie fucked in just right. “I wish I could just keep you here,” Richie breathed, licking and nipping against Eddie’s neck. Eddie’s legs trembled on either side of him, and Richie could feel a new wave of arousal blooming within him. Eddie had been more comfortable with him in the coming months, flirting with him and saying cutesy shit like they were back on their honeymoon– Richie was falling in love all over again.

“You could kidnap me… call my work and tell them I’ll be missing for a little bit.” Eddie murmured. Richie smiled, if only he could make that a reality– giving Eddie the best sex filled week of his life. He instinctively grabbed at Eddie’s wrists and held them above his head with one hand, while the other moved to run over his chest. Eddie’s cries were so sweet, he wanted to get him off nice and fast so he could make him cum again before he came. 

“Wait–” Eddie’s breath hitched and it was music to Richie’s ears. He had to be close. His thrusts became more erratic as he pushed Eddie closer toward his orgasm. But instead of those sweet cries he usually made, he started screaming. Richie paused and looked down at Eddie, who’s eyes were wet with tears as he screamed louder and louder, his legs kicking out to try and get Richie off of him. Richie quickly let his wrists go and Eddie held them close to his chest. Hospital.  _ Shit _ . 

.

.

.

“Well, one is broken,” their doctor hummed, gazing at the x-ray that had been given to him. “The other is sprained and deeply bruised. But I don’t think you’re gonna need a cast for that one, just the left.” He looked at Richie warily, then at Eddie, who was still sniffling as he gazed at his arms that laid limp in his lap. It was obvious what happened, with Richie’s hands imprinted around his wrists in blue and purple. “Could I have a word with Edward alone?” He asked. Richie frowned and left the room, huffing when a nurse escorted him to the waiting room. 

It wasn’t entirely his fault. He just couldn't control his strength. That was all. How was he supposed to know that he was being too rough? It had never been a problem before– and Eddie was stronger than him, it made no sense! When Eddie came out with one arm bandaged and the other in a cast, Richie scrambled up and made his move toward him. “Are you gonna be okay? I can drive.”

“No. It’s fine. I just want to go home and sleep.” Richie could feel his heart dropping by the second. Something wasn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think???


End file.
